The National Council on Radiation Protection and Measurements (NCRP) and the International Commission on Radiation and Measurements (ICRU) seek to collect, analyze, develop and disseminate information and recommendations on radiation protection and measurements. After identification of an area in which NCRP or ICRU recommendations would constitute a significant contribution, the Council or the Commission initiates research aimed at (1) assessment of the available information which is pertinent to the problem, (2) identification of areas where more information is needed, (3) synthesis of present knowledge relevant to the problem area into practical recommendations on radiation protection and measurements which also highlight areas in need of further study. The programs of the Council and Commission are broad and continually changing to meet newly identified needs. Their programs are illustrated by the following list of selected topics to be treated in NCRP and ICRU reports: (1) philosophical basis for a system of radiation protection based on population risks attributable to hazards other than ionizing radiataion, (2) general concepts applicable to dosimetry of internally-deposited radionuclides, (3) radiobiological basis of radiation protection criteria for neutron, (4) guidance on radiation received in space activities, (5) radiation biology of the skin, (6) biological effects and exposure criteria for radiofrequency electromagnetic radiation, (7) absolute and relative dosimetry at high doses, (8) modulation transfer function for screen-film systems, (9) quality assurance in external beam therapy procedures and, (10) computers in external-beam radiotherapy procedures with photons and electrons.